


Together

by maiNuoire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Future Fic, Hanukkah, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiNuoire/pseuds/maiNuoire
Summary: Derek reflects on HanukkahFor Sterek8Nights Tumblr prompt: light, breathe, together
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Join us at Sterek8Nights on Tumblr to share more Sterek Hanukkah happiness!

Derek took a contented breath, watching Stiles and his dad laughing in the kitchen, listening to the sounds of their friends arguing good naturedly over a pile of gelt, debating dreidel spinning techniques.

The light from the counter full menorahs --one for each family to light-- glowing brightly and casting a cheerful warmth around the room made him feel connected to his pack in a way he couldn't describe.

Stiles sat on the arm of Derek's chair, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I love that we still do this together," Stiles said, snuggling into Derek's side.

Derek smiled. "Me, too."


End file.
